Artifacts
: Top - A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Artifacts from A - Z A 'Abrasive Wheel' See Side Quests for quest 'Aerial Silk' See Traveling Circus for quest 'Alchemical Device' 'Amber Box' See Major Quests for quest 'Amethyst Totem' 'Amphibians Croaking' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Ancient Carriage' See Mysterious Express for quest 'Ancient Locomotive' See Mysterious Express for quest 'Anilic Trap' See Paint Mill for quest 'Animal Language' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Anti Werewolf Potion' See Mill Mystery for quest 'Antishock Potion' See Limo for quest 'Archeologist's Box' See A Cave behind the Waterfall for quest 'Archwizard's Energy' See Super Magician Dwelling for quest 'Archwizard's Key' See Super Magician Dwelling for quest 'Archwizard's Power' See Super Magician Dwelling for quest 'Aristocratic Brooch' 'Astrologer's Cloak' See Wizard House for quest 'Astronomer's Telescope' See Major Quests for quest 'Atlantic Storm' See Groundhog Day for quest 'Atmosphere of Dance' See Side Quests for quest B 'Bag with Garbage' 'Bag with Gifts' See Mysterious Living Room for quest 'Balloonist's Backpack' See Hot Air Balloon for quest 'Balloonist's Compass' See Hot Air Balloon Area for quest 'Basket of Snowdrops' See Mysterious Living Room for quest 'Beach Pleasure' See Blue Abyss for quest 'Bellows' Message' See Mysterious Express for quest 'Betrayer's Mask' See Mushroom Forest for quest 'Bird Songs' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Black Ring' Event: Halloween 'Blond Curl' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Blue Chest' See Holiday Living Room for quest 'Book of Archwizardy' No quest given 'Book of Elves' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Book of Wisdom' 'Book on Phenomena' See Side Quests for quest 'Box of Bricks' See Side Quests for quest 'Box of Pencils' See Side Quests for quest 'Box of Wishes' 'Bracelet' 'Bow Basket' See Easter Flurry for quest 'Bright Fabric' See Mill Mystery for quest 'Bright Hula Hoops' See Traveling Circus for quest 'Bright Necklace' See Mysterious Living Room for quest 'Bronze Age' See Cave behind the Waterfall for quest 'Builder's Trowel' 'Bunch of Roses' See Wedding Gazebo for quest C 'Candy Basket' See Easter Flurry for quest 'Captain's Journal' 'Carnival Mask' See Major Quests for quest 'Cave Man' See Museum of Natural History for quest 'Celestial Dream Book' See Major Quests for quest 'Celestial Key' See Celestial Ship for quest 'Chest of Happiness' See Side Quests for quest 'Cloud Song' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Clown's Crown' See Fools for quest 'Codified Composition' See Major Quests for quest 'Compass Rose' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Conductor's Baton' See Opera for quest 'Cook Set' See Sweet Revenge for quest 'Copper Telescope' See Wizard House for quest 'Covered Wagon' See Side Quests for quest 'Cracked Stained-Glass' See Major Quests for quest 'Crystal Cup' See Lairiel's Voice for quest 'Crystal Key' See Ice Cavern for quest 'Cyclotron's Drawing' See Vampire Ball for quest D 'Dancing Flame' See Dragon Maze for quest 'Denial of Gravity' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Desert Heat' See Groundhog Day for quest 'Digital Tester' See Blue Abyss for quest 'Diminishing Mirror' See Mirror Study for quest 'Dinosaur Egg' See Museum of Natural History for quest 'Distorting Mirror' See Mirror Study for quest 'Dove Cage' See St. Valentine's Day for quest 'Dragon Rumors' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Dusky Valise' See Blue Abyss for quest 'Dying Blaze' E 'Egg Basket' See Easter Flurry for quest 'Elven Brooch' 'Emerald Globe' 'Emerald Tattoo' 'Encrypted Journal' See A Cave behind the Waterfall for quest 'Eternity Engine' 'Evaporating Pendant' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Exotic Pallet' See Paint Mill for quest 'Explorer's Certificate' See Major Quests for quest 'Explorer's Kaleidoscope' F 'Fiery Sword' See Circus Tent for quest 'Filming Equipment' See Movie Set for quest Finishing Strikes See Tourist Camp for quest 'Fire Ball' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Fire Mirror' See Ice Castle for quest 'Flaming Anvil' 'Flask with Fat' See Spring Holiday for quest 'Flask with Steam' See Spring Holiday for quest 'Flower Garland' See Monsters Wedding for quest 'Forest Key' See Mushroom Forest for quest 'Frankenstein Mask' See Pumpkin Patch for quests 'Fruit Basket' See Side Quests for quest 'Fruit Pie' See Side Quests for quest 'Furs of Aeolus' See Celestial Ship for quest G 'Ghosts' Rider' See Cinema in Paris for quest 'Ghost Trap' 'Giant Fins' See Underwater World for quest 'Giant's Power' 'Gift' 'Gleaming Almanac' 'Gloomy Silence' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Glow of Absolute Power' 'Gold' See Side Quests for quest 'Gold Mirror' See Castle of Ice for quest 'Golden Magnet' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Golden Reed Pipe' See Major Quests for quest 'Good Luck Talisman' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Grey's Disintegrator' See for Friend in Scale for quest 'Green Chest' See Birthday of the Game for quest 'Gymnastic Ball' See Circus Tent for quest H 'Hammer of Luck' No quest given 'Happy Mood' See Fools for quest 'Harbinger of Storm' See Lairiel's Voice for quest 'Heart of UFO' See UFO for quest 'Helium Reptile' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Hieroglyph of Happiness' See Missing Painting for quest 'Holiday Candle' See The Mysterious Living Room for quest 'Holiday Tree' See The Mysterious Living Room for quest 'Homunculus's Mind' See Masquerade Ball of Vampires for quest 'Hot Air Balloon' See Hot Air Balloon for quest I 'Ice Crown' See Ice Castle for quest 'Ice Pearl' Event: Pearl Legend 'Ice Whirlpool' See Witch Room for quest 'Icy Glimmer' See Major Quests for quest 'Illusionist's Sphere' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Illusive Key' See Magic Forest for quest 'Indigo of Stone' 'Individual Ticket' See Locomotive for quest 'Inkstone' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Instrument Panel' See Seine Embankment for quest 'Invisibility Potion' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Invisibility Potion (Wedding)' See Monsters Wedding for quest 'Ion Ray' See UFO Crash for quest 'Iron Age' See Cave behind the Waterfall for quest J 'Jewelry Box with Souls' 'Jewelry Glare' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Journal' 'Journey Map' See Hot Air Balloon Area for quest K 'Kaleidoscope of Mystery' No quest given 'Key of Truth' See Initiation Hall for quest 'Knight's Medallion' See Major Quests for quest L 'Lace Umbrella' See Major Quests for quest 'Large Gift' See Limo for quest 'Lever Lock' 'Light Blue Chest' See Birthday of the Game for quest 'Limo Tool Set' See Limo for quest 'Live Fire' See Witch Room for quest 'Live Fusion' See Dragon Maze for quest 'Long Journey' See Side Quests for quest 'Love Message' See St. Valentine's Day for quest 'Lovers' Bouquet' 'Lumber's Ax' 'Lunar Ring' See Lairiel's Voice for quest M 'Magic Clock-Face' See Ice Castle for quest 'Magic Remote Control' See Locomotive for quest 'Magic Rigging Ropes' 'Magic Spells' See Mysterious Tower for quest 'Magic Sphere' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Magic Tray' See Monsters Wedding for quest 'Magician's Amulet' No quest given 'Magician's Mortar' See Mysterious Tower for quest 'Makeup Artist Bag' See Cinema in Paris for quest 'Malachite Jewelry-Box' See Major Quests for quest Man-Eater Statuette See Man-Eater for quest 'Mechanical Heart' See Major Quests for quest 'Medical History' 'Memory Card' See Wedding Gazebo for quest 'Mermaid Scales' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Migration Sapphire' See Major Quests for quest 'Mill Tower' See Mill Mystery for quest 'Mistress Mirror' See Mysterious Tower for quest 'Modernized Engine' For quests see Ghost Race 'Monarch's Key' 'Monster Roars' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Morning Fog' See Groundhog Day for quest 'Mother-of-Pearl Bead Necklace' See Major Quests for quest 'Mountain Roar' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Mr. Pumpkin Head' Event: Halloween 'Multicolored Pot' 'Museum Order' 'Mysterious Invitation' See Masquerade Ball of Vampires for quest 'Mystic Drink' See Major Quests for quest 'Mystic Jewelry Box' 'Mystical Script' See Cinema in Paris for quest N 'Nautilus Pallium' 'Necromancer's Talisman' No quest given 'Neural Foil' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Nickel Gel' 'Noise of Insects' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Nymph's Voice' See Amulet Quests for quest O 'Old Map (Haunted Key)' See Mysterious Tower for quest 'Old Map (Theater Invitation) ' See Opera Theater for quest 'Old Poster' See Opera Theater for quest 'Optical Reflector' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Orange Chest' See Birthday of the Game for quest 'Orion Radiance' See Major Quests for quest 'Orphic Hymn' See Castle Nebulous for quest P 'Packed Backpack' 'Packed Suitcase' See Limo for quest 'Paper Dragon' 'Paris Romance' See Side Quests for quest 'Paris Walks' See Side Quests for quest 'Passion Weapon' See St. Valentine's Day for quest 'Pathway Pictogram' See Missing Painting for quest 'Pearly Tattoo' 'Pellet Postcard' See Major Quests for quest 'Perpetuum Mobile' See Major Quests for quest 'Phantom's Mask' See Opera for quest 'Phenomena Mark' See Side Quests for quest 'Phial of Darkness' 'Phial of Defense' 'Phianite Scepter' 'Philosopher's Stone' See Major Quests for quest 'Photon Trap' 'Pirate Treasures' 'Pisces Ornament' See The Mysterious Living Room for quest 'Portrait of Strange Girl' See Artist's Studio for quest 'Poseidon's Ring' No quest given 'Poseidon's Trident' 'Power Cup' See Lairiel's Voice for quest 'Power Generator' See UFO Crash for quest 'Precious Comb' See Major Quests for quest Power Symbol See Blooming Oasis for quest Princess Legacy See Blooming Oasis for quest 'Protection Mask' See Castle on the Mountain for quest 'Protosaur's Story' See for Friend in Scale for quest 'Pumpkin Pie' Event: Halloween 'Purple Chest' See Holiday Living Room for quest Q 'Quantum Gravitation' See Major Quests for quest R 'Rain Sparkles' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Reactive Glass' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Records of Deceased Patients' 'Red Chest' See Birthday of the Game for quest 'Red List' See Museum of Natural History for quest 'Red Tarpaulin' See Underwater World for quest Reminder of the Past See Blooming Oasis for quest 'Reptile Rustling' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Riding Bells' See Traveling Circus for quest 'Ring of Light' No quest given 'Robot Mary' See Limo for quest 'Romantic Cake' 'Rubber Gloves' See Castle on the Mountain for quest 'Ruby Caduceus' No quest given 'Ruby Lightning' No quest given 'Ruby Ring' 'Rune Tablet' See Missing Painting for quest 'Rustling Sands' See Amulet Quests for quest S 'Salty Key' See Underwater World for quest 'Samurai's Pseudoarc' See Day of Courage for quest 'Sapphire Amulet' 'Scattered Scenery' See Movie Set for quest 'Scepter of Shadows' No quest given 'Sea Riddles' See Seine Embankment for quest 'Sea Souvenirs' See Seine Embankment for quest Search Equipment See Man-Eater for quest = 'Secret of Minerals' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Secret Trail' See Mysterious Tower for quest 'Set of Plants' See Side Quests for quest 'Set of Roses' See Side Quests for quest 'Ship Journal' 'Silence of Caves' See Amulet Quests for quest 'Silver Blade' See Pumpkin Patch for quests 'Silver Key of Sparks' See Guild Quests for quest 'Silver Mirror' See Castle of Ice for quest 'Sky Gondola' See Hot Air Balloon for quest 'Sky Key' See Castle Nebulous for quest 'Snow Storm' See Groundhog Day for quest 'Sorcery Scroll' 'Soul of Butterfly' See Celestial Ship for quest 'Sparkling Break' See Dragon Maze for quest 'Spiral Separator' See Paint Mill for quest 'Spring Flowers' See Opera Theater for quest 'Star Map' See Major Quests for quest 'Steam Engine' See Day of Courage for quest 'Stone Age' See Cave behind the Waterfall for quest 'Student's Journal' 'Sword of Taranis' See Major Quests for quest T 'Temporal Loop' See Locomotive for quest 'Thief Lure' See Ghost Race for quests 'Time Catcher' See A Cave behind the Waterfall for quest 'Time Transformations' See Lairiel's Voice for quest 'Titans' Force' See Castle Nebulous for quest Tools See Blooming Oasis for quest 'Torch of Temptation' 'Torn out Pages' Total Fake See Tourist Camp for quest 'Totem of Absolute Power' No quest given Tourist Equipment See Man-Eater for quest 'Toy-house' See Side Quests for quest 'Transparent Key' See Wizard House for quest 'Traveler's Backpack' 'Tropical Rain' See Groundhog Day for quest 'Tsukiko's Diary' 'Twinkling Key' See Mediation Gazebo for quest U 'UFO Battery' See Amulet Quests for quest 'UFO Map' See UFO Crash for quest 'UFO Remote Control' See UFO for quest Unloaded Bomb See A Disappearance Trick for Quest = V 'Valuable Book' 'Vampire Queen's Mask' See Vampire Ball for quest 'Vampire's Chest' See Vampire Ball for quest 'Vampire's Manuscript' See Masquerade Ball of Vampires for quest 'Venetian Mask' See Fools for quest 'Virgin Ornament' See The Mysterious Living Room for quest 'Volcano Breath' See Dragon Maze for quest 'Voodoo Breechcloth' 'Voodoo Mask' 'Voodoo Necklace' See Runes Maze for quest 'Voodoo Sandals' 'Voodoo Stick' W '"Wanted" Poster' See Side Quests for quest 'Warder of Power/Scepter of Power' No quest given 'Warm Welcome' See Side Quests for quest 'Weapons Safe' 'White Magic Key' See Magic Gates for quest 'White Noise' 'White Shell' See Amulet Quests for quest 'White Square' See Artist's Studio for quest 'Wish Master' 'Witch Key' See Witch Room for quest Witch Trial See Blooming Oasis for quest 'Witness for Words' See Ghost Race for quests 'Wooden Key' See Castle on the Mountain for quest 'Working Fountain' See Limo for quest X Y 'Yin and Yang' See Amulet Quests for quest Z